My tears are running red
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: Sakura's closest friend died Not only that she feels betrayed when another of her friends stop caring Sakura now has two demons that the Akatsuki just can't wait to get their clutches on Is she able to handle the Pain. has a sequal called loving tattoos
1. My new and only friend

Gaara: yeah you are pathetic

Me: HEY! You take that back (glomping him with a kitty face)

Gaara: get off of me or I'll kill you

Me: no matter what you say I'm not letting go

Gaara: let go now or I will kill you no matter what your fans say now get off

Me: Not in till you help me by say the disclaimer

Me/gaara: she doesn't own naruto but Masashi Kishimoto the creator of naruto does

Sasuke walks in

Me: and if I did sasuke would be a llama o cow married to a dead goldfish

Sasuke: what did you say do you hate me or something?

Me: Grrrrrr YES how could you here are the reasons I hate 1 you went to oro-chan 3 you trying to kill your hotter older brother itachi (like my sister says when in doubt go with the hotter older brother only works with most manga and anime) 4 I hate avengers who think there all that because they think there stronger than everyone else so neeeh (stinking out tongue)

_Thinking_

**Necomata/inner Sakura**

_**Necomata speaking**_

Ages of characters in prologue

Gaara: 7

Sakura: 7

Temari: 8

oh read till the last chapter so far i promis you, you won't regret it. If you do tell me why. ^_^

Prologue

7 year old Sakura was eating rice balls when she heard yelling, and crying. she followed the noise to find a little red head boy with the kanji love on his forehead. His eyes had black circles around them. He was crying as two little boys were yelling and throwing rocks at him this made Sakura mad. She took the closest biggest rock she could fond and hit one of the two boys in the head.

"What the heck was that?"

They turned around.

"Hey idiots pick on someone your own size you jerk" Sakura stuck out her tongue out at them pulling down an eye lid.

"Why you little" one threw a punch at her but she caught it the other tried doing the same but her grip on the other tightened and she threw him at the other making them hit a side of a house making them lose there breath.

The little boy was still crying when Sakura walked over to check on him.

"Are you okay."

The boy backed up his widened as I reached a hand.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you I just saved you?"

The boy looked around to find that she was right no one but her was here

"My name is sakura how about you"

The boy looked down "aren't you afraid of me"

"Should I be" sakura put her finger to her mouth thoughtfully "oh here I got something for you" she dug in her pocket and brought out a rice ball

"I was going to eat it but you can have it"

The boy munched on it and the girl started to eat the other one she had

"Isn't it funny when people make fun of you when you're different or special and you cry but no one helps you so you can't help but to try hiding your sadness with happiness?" she said smiling a sad smile "I learned that it's easier to don't listen to them and be who you are am I right?"

"My name is Gaara" whispered the boy.

"What you say."

"My name is Gaara" he said a little louder.

"Hey Gaara want to go play at the play ground."

"What if they come back again" he said.

"They won't come back if they know what's good for them" she said lifting her fist in the air.

Gaara and Sakura was playing on the swing sets when Sakura was pushed off.

"That will teach you to not throw rocks at me."

"**Oh really now do you think that will be a little pay" **said Sakura as she slowly wobbled back on her feet back her head down. She giggled to herself. Clenching her hands into a fist. She threw her head back.

"**Haaa haa ha you messed with the wrong jinchuriki now prepare to die so I can drink your blood" **her eyes became emotionless and turned from her jade green eye to swirling purple that seemed to pierce everyone. I grabbed my head in pain as I watched them.

"Run she's a monster just like the other kid" but it was too late one of them had a long gash on his arm.

"Why are you doing this Necomata you know I can handle them so stop please just stop."

"**Why should I these little twerps deserve this I'm just showing who's boss."**

"Well your done now so stop please I just want you to stop for now at least" tears formed in her eyes "please just leave them alone they don't deserve this much tormented do they."

"**Fine kitten but you'll regret it" **I feel to my knees.

Sakura turned back to normal and turned her head to Gaara tears still in her eye.

"I'm sorry Gaara that I didn't tell you it's just I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend after this because I thought you would be afraid of me."

She started to sob I clawed the sides of my face.

"It's okay your not the only one with a Biju I have Shukaku." I raised my head and jerked it towards him.

"Really so I'm not alone" hope filled my voice.

"Of course not" Gaara said reassuringly "well we better head home its getting dark

"This is were I live"

"Why don't you have a family to go to or a home?"

"No… Necomata killed them then some how I ended up some where around here….. But some people that see me feel sorry for me or they know me and give me food like those rice balls"

"You want to stay at my house"

"Sure…but won't your parents get angry"

"I don't have parent but I do have a brother and sister sis will love you

"Okay show me the way" I giggled happily as I followed Gaara. I felt people glare so I glared back making them look away.

"Temari I'm home and I brought a friend"

Temari was the first one out she skidded across the floor and fell then ran up to sakura

"Eeeek she's so cute" she said glomping her "I mean look at her she has pink hair she reminds me of a plushy."

"C-c-c-can't b-b-breath" wheezed Sakura.

"Oops sorry" she let go.

"I think I will learn to like it here."

**How did you like don't worry this isn't a lie this isn't a lie this is still a Sakura akatsuki it will change later just be ready for tears cause I know I am waaaaaaah.**


	2. Dead on the inside

**Hey peoples it's me I am sad to say I am writing the first depressing chapter I have ever wrote fanfiction wise**

**Here goes I do not own naruto**

_Thinking_

_**Necomata**_

_**Shukaku**_

**Crying my memories and a new friend**

(9 years later)

That was the first time they met. A happy memory well the first happy memory, but what are memories where you can only look back at. Then there a times when it brings back bad memories that we never want to think about again.

Sakura picked up her bag and things and her head band she got after graduation she held it in her hand a sound of thunder crackle in the distance as she walked out. The rain was pouring down.

"Good bye Tamari"i said looking back at my friends house.

Sakura walked in a grave yard stopping at a badly damaged one she collapsed and touched it with a gentle hand the words were faded but she remembered it clearly sleep on in a gentle slumber my sweet Gaara tears formed in her eyes as the rain fell down gently around her not daring to fall on her

**Flashback (of 5 years ago)**

Temari was asleep while Gaara and Sakura were staring out side watching the thunder and lightning crash down. They pressed their cheeks against the cool glass of the window. I liked my dry lips.

"Gaara I'll be back with some thing to drink" I jumped down from the window seal.

"Okay just hurry before the storm passes" He smiled a little I smiled back.

GAARA'S POV

Gaara returned staring out the window when he heard a crash shortly followed by a scream. Gaara hurried into the kitchen he saw a man in his kitchen.

I glared at the man ready to kill him when I noticed .

"Gaara no it's a trap" I stopped and turned around only to be hit on top of the head. I felt blood drip from the top of my head.

Sakura's pov

But it was to late a man hiding took his metal pipe and hit him on top the head and continues to beat him. I couldn't take it any longer she broke free of the grip of the man and grabbed the knife. In rage I stabbed him again and again making blood splatter on my hands.

"HOW DARE YOU BASTARDS KILL MY FRIEND" I huffed as I stood over breathing heavily. I turned to the other man. And pointed the knife at him.

"See Necomata I don't need your help to kill" I glared angrly.

"No please don't kill me" but Sakura ignored the pleas and stabbed him though she ran over to gaara's motionless body she lifted his head his eyes closed

"Gaara wake up you can't leave me it's not your time to die"

Gaara opened his eyes slowly to see Sakura's weeping face.

"Sakura I have something to give you do you swear to take good care of him" he whispered.

"Yes Gaara I promise" she whispered back.

He placed his bloody fingers on her stomach.

"I give you my dear friend Shukaku in memory of me" his hand fell down to the ground landing with a thud.

"Gaara please don't leave me please Gaara" her tears ran down freely.

(I do not hate Gaara I love Gaara with all my heart I was brought to tears when I wrote this so please no making rude comments about I hate Gaara I don't so please waaaaaaah) End ( TT_TT ) tears

Sakura got up when she heard people coming she ran away into the woods tears falling from her face she ran in till she ran into a tree making a person fall from it

"Ow un why did you do that" he looked up to see a pink haired girl Sakura raised her kunai in the air.

"A pink haired girl thinks she can defeat me un" he placed clay in his hand and threw a bird at her but sand stopped it and tossed it back leaving no trace of the pink haired konoichi..

"lost her un oh well un."

Sakura was running from the blonde haired man not wanting to kill any one not here not now.

She walked closer to the more darker and dense part of the forest where it was more peaceful. The rain dripped from the newly moistened leaves. The clouds slowly parted letting the bright moon light shine through. The limbs making a place like a spot light she walked over and saw some glowing plants she poked it and glowing spores flew everywhere. Shining in the night landing wherever the wind takes them the plant opened up to show a beautiful flower. The out line of the petals were red while the inside of them were a silver. she leaned in to get a closer look the smell of the plant seem to make her drowsy and she fell asleep next to it landing gentle on the forest earth.

Tobi was skipping along in the forest.

"Tobi thinks Tobi is lost" he stopped when he saw pink he skipped over where he saw pink.

"Tobi wonders whey girl is in middle of forest" he pokes her she moaned and waved her hand like there was a fly.

"Deidara-sempi Tobi found something"

It took awhile for diedara to get there. But when he got there he saw the pink haired girl.

"hey un it's the girl I saw earlier un" _maybe leader will want a new member. Or maybe... _he smirked evilly.


	3. Coffee

Hey readers I love all the little reviews I wish I had more but you will love this chapter in my opinion also beware lots of cussing in this chapter

_**Necomata**_

_**Shukaku**_

_Thinking_

**Give me my coffee or die**

Sakura woke up head spinning listening to next door music (do not own My chemical romance does)

Mama we all go to hell

Mama we all go to hell

I'm writing this letter

And wishing you well

Mama we all go to hell

Oh well now mama were all going to die

Mama were all going to die

Stop asking me questions

I'll hate to see you cry

Mama were all going to die

And we go

Sakura love this song but the person changed it to a song called llama, llama

She found a rock and tossed it through the wall

"Eeeek Tobi a good boy so why did rock attack me"

"Because of your horrible taste in music" (people I actually like llama, llama song so no flames)

Tobi peered through the hole

"Tobi thought there was no next door yaaay new neighbor" Tobi was in the room in the next second glomping her she picked up Tobi and tossed him out of the window

Someone burst into Laughter behind her she turned around to see the blonde

"I never knew someone could hate Tobi as much as me"

"Baka, baka, baka, baka," she started tossing things at him "Leave before I kill you"

She yelled

"Fine un I'll eat your breakfast"

"breakfast?"

"Yes breakfast the meal you eat in the morning"

"I know what breakfast is you baka I just thought prisoners didn't get to eat you teme"

Sakura followed deidara glaring at him

_Damn him tempting me with food_

"What's with the angry pink haired girl following you?"

"She's the new member un"

"What the fuck I never agreed to that you fucking bastard"

"Who the fuck is yelling so loud in the fucking morning and who's the fucking bitch with pink hair it's fucking creepy"

"Hey bastard how about you shut the fuck up and do us all a favor and who are you calling a bitch you ass hole"

"Heh first fucking time some one had the fucking brains to out cuss me my name is Hidan"

"Mine is sakura" she said smiling

_Finally some one who makes sense? _

She started to hear an argument

"My clay figurines are so much better than you creepy looking puppets" the blonde said furiously

"Not true deidara my puppets one are better and last way longer" a red head said

"Yours may last longer but beauty is only suppose to last for a few moments"

"Hey I think paintings are better" sakura said they both turned

"You know something about art" the both chimed

"Yes but would you mind and shut the fuck up your so annoying I haven't had my caffeine yet" sakura found the coffee and started chugging it down

"Aaaah that's better now where am I"

"…." They had blank stares until diedara had an idea

"You joined the akatsuki" he piped

"Really I always wanted to be in an evil organization" she clasped her hands together (yes she had a sudden personality change but she needs caffeine to keep perky)

"mu ha ha ha ha ha when do I get to kill some one" she rubbed her hands together right then kisame walked in

"Aaaaaaaah killer shark die" she tossed a plate the crash caused a flash back

**Flash back**

**Blood the sent of blood every where red stained the carpet as she held a kunai she slashed the closest person close to her in the kitchen her eyes blood lust she laughed as the blood sprinkled on her, her mother walked in and cried out as she saw all the blood sakura's eyes narrowed and she stabbed her mother in the stomach blood followed trogh the wound the mother gasping in quick short breaths till she finally died her the blood rippled around her causing her to laugh blood must have blood she turned and rampaged through the village killing everyone in sight**

**End of flash back**

Sakura's eye went back in her head as she fainted and fell to the ground

"What the hell just happened" her eyes quickly opened to reveal two different eyes purple and black with gold design her body was infused with three colors of chakras pink purple and a tan-ish brown color sakura jumped back and held an invisible kunai to her face ready to kill the next person who moved but a sharp pain hit her neck that left her unconscious

"Now that's over can some one tell me who let a jinchuriki in the lair unchecked

**Hey how you like I liked it no worries it will be full of romance later on so really don't worry also who will get the girl sasori or diedara you decide **


	4. CArRot

**Hey sorry for not updating but I forgot :3 also I have an extra also you guys haven't decided a character DX it makes me so sad T^T well on with the story**

Sakura woke up with a throbbing head ach she slowly opened her eyes to see an orange lollypop

"so finally awakeand among the living" a voice said in the darkness "now I would like you to answer this question what are you doing with two demons inside you it's practically impossible no one can harness so much power"

the person walked forward to where a normal person can only see the out line but sakura could see every detail down to each piercings

"I won't tell you nothing I refuse I was place her against my will" she said glaring at the orange hair "Carrot head" she said with a smirk"

"….."

"….."

"Carrot head" pein said confused

"You know carrot the veggie you eat that's orange and crunchy" sakura rolled her eyes

"…."

"…"

"Tell me or I'll sick kisame on you" pein said in a dark tone

_Mood swing much _

"I have no fucking idea so let me go or I'll kill you" sakura said yanking on the shackles

"NO I have a better idea you will be guarded by two of me best men that will less likely kill you DEIDARA SASORI GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE" sakura wore a blank look as the two boys she meet earlier sakura

"Deidara sasori this is sakura you will be watching her from now on making sure she doesn't escape" deidara had an evil grin on his face while looking at sakura sasori just raised an eyebrow

"Can I blow her up un" he was wearing a very happy face

"no you may not your watching her not killing her so be have

**That's all I can think of and the carrot thing was for fun :3 because who knows he may of not encountered a carrot I n his life**


	5. tears i cry

**Hey guys this is the next chapter :D I hope you enjoy sorry for not updating in like forever please don't kill me**

_THINKIN_

_**demons and demons talking**_

sakura laughed evilly.

"you can't kill me muaahhahhahahah I'm invincible" Sakura crackled in a frightening and madman like manner and succeed scaring deidara into a corner. Sasori looked indifferent and grabbed Sakura by the collar of her shirt and started dragging her out of the room.

"let go LET GO! I shall go ninja on you" Sakura yelled in a childish manner.

"you are a ninja" Sasori said.

"fine I'll go... I'll go... ug I got nothing" Sakura struggling and started to pout as she was being dragged by Sasori finally he let go and let her walk on her own.

After a long silence and deidara still in his corner of fear Sasori asked.

"why did you go insane chick on us" that made Sakura stop dead her eyes darkened her eyes they just seemed like they died they were glazed over with pain and agony her happiness wilting finally away with the wind she moved only to clinch her fist.

"it's none of your business don't pry into my past that should of left long forgotten don't ever mention it again" Sakura walked off leaving Sasori who watched her with unemotional eyes as she walked in the halls he started to follow her because he _was _suppose to watch her.

"Tobi is a good boy"screamed the orange lollipop that would not get the hell out of Sakura's life because right now she was pissed and depressed she didn't feel like hearing it. Sakura said was two words.

"life sucks" all of a sudden Tobi was as depressed as Sakura a little depressed swirly thing appeared over his head Sasori was utterly shocked.

_No one I mean no one has ever calmed tobi in that short amount of time!_

"hey pinky" sakura turned with a death glare.

"Hey fish stick" she growled. They continued on their walk through the seemingly endless hallways until they reached a room.

"here's your room" said sasori his face still in that annoying yet hot unemotional facel expression.

When sakura opened the door she twitched the room was pink full of pink pink and frilly sakura right then screamed a blood curdling scream .

"Get it away get it away" sakura started going to the fear corner shoving deidara out of the way

**(AN:he fell asleep ^3^) **

"_**get the evil pink away get it away"**_

"_**Kit is right it's EVIL get ….it...away"**_

"but you hair it's pink" deidara said.

"Do you _THINK _I haven't tried dying it whenever I dye it it turns back I tried every color _EVERY COLOR _and it turns back so change the color of the room" sakura started muttering to her self.

"soon soon"she muttered to her self sharping a kunai. Looking back at them and again muttered soon soon. Sakura kept repeating this until they got her a new room. And this room indeed made her happy. Because it was black, black, and more black and some red :3. On the walls were a few awesome posters like disturbed indestructible Cd case front into one fricken huge poster. Also a huge Poster of clanned.

(AN: I would love to have this room :3) Sakura pushed everyone out and flopped on the bed and snuggled with the covers.

"goodnight shukaku and necomata" she said before falling asleep

_**goodnight kit**_

.


	6. WAFFLES :D

**Hi people :3 I came to say happy not a holiday day X3 and heres a new chapter I'm surprised to see people like my story :P well here it is oh also here is a new vote the pairing can be one out of three people Hidan (maybe) Sasori(maybe) Deidara(he seems too afraid of her and I already have a Sakura Deidara a need something new O3O)**

I woke up to a song again but this time I shot up the urge to head bang over came me.

Girl you've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
My heart is breaking but there's no use crying  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die  
Sticks and stones could break my bones  
But anything you say will only fuel my lungs  
Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up

But in the end I found my self head banging to the song. I couldn't even hear the door open. And the new song started. This one I knew very well it was monster by dia and meg.

"What the fuck are you doing" I didn't look up and continued to head bang.

"head banging" I stated not missing a beat. I could feel Deidara giving me a weird look. I kept on head banging till the song was over. My head feeling very light I lifted it and looked at him.

"Haven't you even heard of it, it's the funnest thing to do" he looked at me weird again and pointed outside the door.

"breakfast is ... ready" he didn't stop staring at me. He just stood there staring as he listened to the song.

"**something the matter"**

"_**are you word broken have you lost your fight or it your soul full of fright" **_he raised and eyebrow.

"No the music I distracting...what the fuck 'There's bath tubs full of glow flies bathe in kerosene' what the hell are you listening too" I looked at him with a weird look.

"Good music that's what you have a problem with it" I snapped sending him a glare that could kill the kyuubi. He shut his mouth quick. I got out of bed scratching the back of my head. Bending over to touch my toes sideways. Upon hearing a good healthy crack I did the other way.

"You ready" I stated rolling my shoulders. He sighed and connected a chakra wire to my neck making it look like a leash.

"What the fuck is this" I jerked at the leash making Deidara fall forward.

"It's to make sure you don't get away Pein said we should use it when we think your unstable or ready to run." he gave me a stern look.

I broke the leash with ease.

"do I look unstable to you." I snapped. He looked at me my eyes wild and my hands shaking violently.

"um no" he looks away. I glare.

"that's what I thought" I marched through the halls hitting every door HARD waking the person in the room up.

"WAKE THE HELL UP IF I CAN'T BE HAPPY IN MY BED THEN YOU CAN'T" I screamed many grunts and groans were heard from most of the bed rooms. There was a lot of 'ugh I don't want to wake up' and a very loud "what the hell it's 6 in the fucking morning'. Deidara followed quickly he apologized to a few members. I slammed my fist into the wall and made a huge crater making Deidara panic.

"Deidara you were suppose to wake her up not piss her off" Sasori stated from the kitchen. Deidara opened his mouth only a small sound came out. He glared at Sasori. I looked at the table and saw...

"OH MY GOD WAFFLES" I jump to the seat with the most waffles on their plate. I grab the syrup and pour half of it on my waffles drowning them in a sticky mess. I shoved a waffle in my mouth without chewing I swallowed it whole.

"these are some good waffles" I said with my mouth full.

"manners" said Sasori. I hacked on my waffle.

"I thought s class criminals didn't have to worry about manners. I stated shoving another waffle in my mouth. Giving him a weird look. Something hit me on the back of my head causing me too face plant into my waffles. I raised my syrup covered face and jerked my head around to see a certain blue man.

**(sorry Kisame I do love you very much but...)**

"Oh hell no YOU SHALL PAY" I jumped out of my chair and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and sat up to rub his cheek. I grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face towards my plate.

"APOLIGIZE TO THE POOR WAFFLES" Hidan covered his mouth looking like he was ready to burst out laughing. And Sasori just looked unemotionally. Deidara was dieing on the floor...typical. Carrot head watched us with a deep interest. The blue haired girl just shrugged it off. I shoved his face closer.

"APOLIGIZE."

"Um...I'm sorry" he stated confused completely.

"Good" I shove him behind me and start eating my waffles again. Hidan and Deidara couldn't control their laughter. Sasori on the other hand rubbed his temples in aggravation.

**Okay people this is my idea Hidan :3 or Sasori your votes count on here and my profile so VOTE VOTE VOTE :D**


	7. Save me from hell

**So the votes are in and HIDAN WON. I just needed some votes so I could continue. Now that we have a couple in mind were going to become more serious. This chapter is going to give you a little peak of what's going to happen from now on.**

Pein stared at me seemingly studying me, while I devoured my waffles.

"Is there something the matter" I said swinging my fork around causing extra syrup to fling around. He stood up, and whispered something to Sasori and Deidara, and left leaving his untouched waffles. I stared at them for a while then at my plate empty.

"Can I have those" I asked reaching for them. When my fingers were inches away from the syrupy treats. When a burning sensation appeared around my neck.

The pain forced me to reach for the object to rip it away. I could feel my flesh burning. The chakra wrapped around mt neck like the last chakra leash. I ripped at it and gasped.

This wasn't like the chakra leash from before it was much more powerful, the last one didn't cause me this much pain. I curled my fingers around the collar, ignoring the smell of burning flesh, and the sharp pain.

I tried ripping it off. I could feel blood trickle down my arm, as the chakra sliced through my skin. I felt the collars string tighten. A single jerk ,and I was sprawled on the floor. I screamed in pure rage as they continued to pull me. The floor burning against my skin. I grabbed the edged of the door way, but I was ripped off and dragged through the hall ways. I saw a glance of Hidan, and that other guy, and the blue haired chick look at me from the door way.

I turned around as and saw who was pulling me. Deidara and Sasori both had a hold of the leash. I glared angrily as I continued to struggle. I felt my demon chakra swirl and churn in my body. I screamed in pain as a current racked my body knocking me out completely.

When I came to I was strapped down to a table. Strong chakra enhanced metal held down my arms and legs. The room was completely dark, the only light was a dim light bulb above my head. It only allowed me to see a few feet around me. The room was cold and dry making me shiver a little when I felt something run across my leg. I pulled a little on the metal around my arm testing the strength. The metal didn't bend or dent all.

After a while I was completely bored and just laid there on the cold metal surface inspecting the light bulb. I click off a door made me jerk my head up.

"You seemed to heal quite quickly from your burns" the voice say his shadow.

"Carrot head?" the shadow moaned.

"You destroyed my dramatic entrance" Pein came into view.

"No matter" he raised a kunai and grazed it against my palm. I hissed as it broke through my skin. My wound hissed and instantly healed.. Pein quickly retracted the kunai.

"As I expected you heal much quicker than a regular jinchuriki." He tapped his chin in thought. He reached into his pocket. A syringe full of a glowing blue liquid appeared. My eyes widened, and my stomach twisted as he stepped closer to me.

"Now" he whispered "well test how powerful you are." He injected the liquid into my arm.

I screamed at the pain. It felt like a electric current ran through my arm slowly making it's way to my shoulder. I felt it's icy grip in my veins as it slowly made it's way to my heart.

"no" I whispered "NO!" I started jerking trying to get free. I knew Shukaku and Necomata could stop the poison but the pain was unbearable. I screamed on the top of my lungs as I felt it creep closer and closer to my heart. Then suddenly...the pain stopped.

I breathed heavily as my whole body felt numb.

"Good a normal person would have been dead in seconds" he smirked as he twirled the syringe. "Well have to later test your ability even more when we get more demons." he pressed a button releasing my arms and legs.

My legs felt wobbly and weak. I collapsed on the cold stone floor. And stayed like that for I don't know how long I've been here.

I was at the verge of tears. I clenched my hand into a fist. And looked at the light bulb as it slowly faded and the room became dar.

**The next chapter will be here soon I just wanted to make a cliffy :3 so here ya are oh I checked for errors today so my writing is mu h smother.**


	8. My tears are bitter, you blood is sweet

**I finally updated :3 oh and PLEASE review D:.**

I stood up my legs still weak from the poison. Gripping the rock wall to steadied myself. I made my way to the door, and grabbed the door knob. It wouldn't budge I jerked on it and still nothing. I walked back and slammed my arm into the door. I continued this till my skin broke. Even then I continued until I collapsed.

"Shukaku Necomata where are you dammit" I coughed blood splattered on the ground.

"Fuck, that poison took more out of me then I thought" I muttered.

I clawed at the ground trying to sit up.

"Dammit Necomata Shukaku you never let me down where are you" I struggled on my hands and knees. My fingers ached from being rubbed raw by the rock. My bloodied fingers brushed against something. I looked down to see a thin and long rock. I grabbed it and tossed it against the wall. It shattered in half the larger half was sharp. I scrambled over in a half stumble half crawl. Picking up the pointy object I looked at the door.

(hours later)

I sat in the corner. The sharpened rock in front of me. I continued to stare at it after taking it to the wall. I smoothed and sharpened it surfaces making it a semi good weapon. A loud click from the door made me jump up. I held the rock defensively. And hid behind the door. The smell of food hit my nostrils but I didn't care. When the person slammed the door open I stabbed him. Well I'm guessing him or that blue haired girl had a manly grunt. I looked up to see Hidan he was glaring at me.

"Hey what the hell Sakura I even brought you your fucking dinner" her and sat the tray on the floor . I looked at the weapon that was lodges in his chest. I was about to grab it when he walked out and slammed the door. I hit the door once. And slid to the floor.

"Just fucking perfect my only weapon gone" I hit the wall hard making rocks crumble and more rocks fell to the floor and dust fill the room. I took in the scent of the room the aroma of the food was oh so tempting. I looked at the food on the tray. There was rice and chicken dumplings. My stomach rumbled loudly in the small room. Tempting me to eat the food. I crawled over to the tray grabbing the chop sticks. I looked at the food again. The food looked freshly cooked, making my mouth water even more. I sniffed it there was a slight bitter scent. I took a small piece of rice in my mouth. It tasted fine I shoved more in my mouth happily. The food didn't taste funny just a weird smell. I felt my vision blur as my eyes drooped.

"Those bitches they drugged my food" I said as I fell to the ground. I glared as I saw the door open, and someones feet. I loud and darkchuckle rang in my eyes as I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes a bright white overwhelmed me. It took time for my eyes to adjust but what I saw confused me. The room seemed to never end the purity was amazing. I stood up and started walking. It didn't take long for me to see writing from numbers to letters and bits of information. Where ever I was it was well organized like a computer data base. I placed my finger on something and loads of information pours from the object. I liquid black seeping like blood from the place it touch. The information instantly enters my brain. It was about common plants and their uses. Like willow bark helps with headaches. I touched another symbol, It shattered a pain erupted in my head. A felt something draining. I clutched my head I knew what disappeared now only the folders name remained.

"Dammit who gave me the bijuu's I CAN'T REMEBER" I cursed for I lost valuable information.

X

I kept on walking in the giant space. I already figured out this was my mind. From the exploding information and the complicated problems that filled it. And all the medical information even the memories are stored in here. A crash caught my attention. I ran towards the loud echoing noise. The noise got louder in my head. The creation of the world in my inner mind got darker. The walls filled with scratches and holes. I finally reached my destination what I saw astonished me.

A first all I saw was Shukaku and Necomata both on the ground. They were curled up a slight blue glow to their bodies. It didn't take long for my instincts to scream run away. But I couldn't I ran towards them placing my hand on Shukaku first. Only to hiss when pain erupted through me.

"Dammit Shukaku Necomata wake up" I screamed. Necomata flinched a little. But laid still her breath heavy matching with Shukaku. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Come on you two are better then this" they finally started moving, but only to be shot down by pain. A screech next to me got my attention. I looked over to see another beast entering my thoughts. Horror struck me when I saw who it was.

"Kyuubi" I felt dread well up in the pit of my stomach. "Naruto" I whispered. He was part of my team with Gaara we were all close friends...that is until Gaara died. After that he started drifting farther, and farther away. He even stop talking to me. I was again left alone only Temari and Kankuro in my life. They couldn't stand seeing me alone. But soon I found myself not talking.

**Flashback**

"Hey! Naruto" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I held flowers in my hands dessert roses Gaara's favorite. He stopped and looked at me his eyes bright and cheerful.

"Hey naruto I was planing on visiting Gaara's grave, do you want to come" I asked petting the dark pink petals of the flowers. He looked at me his smile turned to a frown.

"No Sakura I don't" he said glaring at me. I looked at him with shock.

"Why not Naruto" my voice weaved with sorrow. He averted his eyes.

"It's seems that's the only thing we do anymore" My hand clasped around one of the flowers with care.

"All we ever do is visit Gaara's grave" he sighed "Sakura you need to stop living in the past and see whats set out before you" he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. He buried his face into my hair. I push him back crushed flower petals swirled around me.

"Naruto this is our friend were talking about how can you say that" tears began to fill to the brim. "I can't forget someone that was close to me" I rubbed my eye with my wrist. His face turned to disgust.

"Whatever wallow in your sorrow I don't care" he spat. He stalked off leaving me to cry. The flowers swirled on the ground forgotten. I fell hard on my knees. I clawed the ground in sorrow and anguish. My fingers dug hard in the rock ground causing them to bleed. I cold drop hit my thigh. Making me shiver but the tears didn't stop, nor did I move from where I sat. Even when the rain poured heavily. When my crying finally ceased I lifted my face up rain poured on my face soothing my burning cheeks. Opening my yes I saw the clouds part, and the sun setting causing the sky burn red.

"Okay Gaara I'll stop crying now" I said to the sky. I stood up and looked around to find the flowers I was going to give him crushed and blown every where. With a sad smile I picked one up. The soft petals of the flower tickled my skin as I tilted it towards the sky. The wind brushed against it and it flew gentle on the breeze.

"I will never forget you Gaara" I whispered.

**End of flashback**

I clutch my head tears run down my cheeks. I shut my eyes but that didn't help block out the sound of the Kyuubi's screeching. His claws scraped against the inner walls of my mind. Causing a migraine to slowly form.

After a long torturous session of hearing him being dragged and locked away. Deep in into my inner mind. I heard him bellow, and grumble, and growl. When he finally settle I uncovered my ears. I opened my eye to darkness. And again found myself tied to the table. The cool metal felt good on my burning skin. Looking around I found I was again alone. I stifled a cry. I was now completely alone. All my friends GONE. The sound of a click made me jerk my eyes open.

**MU HAHAHAHAHHAHHA :D CLIFF HANGER OF DOOM okay I would like to say this the more reviews the more likely I'm going to update and the fast and oh don't worry I'm going to .**


	9. Bitter goodbyes and sweet crys

My eyes widened I started ripping at the metal trying to get free. Blood dripped from my wrists. I hissed in pain but ignored it. When they completely opened the door I froze my eyes slowly went to the door. I watched as the door opened more and Hidan walked in. I let out a breath that I was holding. He walked in with another tray of food. I glared.

"Is this food drugged as well" I spat. He chuckled.

"No this time the food is drug free" he sat it on my chest and started to leave. I glared at the metal bindings.

"Is this some kind of new torture you bastard I can't eat with no hands." He stopped and turned with a sigh he pushed the button. Nothing happened He pressed it repetitively but still nothing.

"Damn Pein must of locked it" he said pointing to a key hole next to the button. He sighed again.

"I'll be back" he said waving while walking away. I glared at the hall way.

_**Not a happy fellow is he.**_

my eyes widened.

_Kyuubi so you finally speak. I have a question what happened to naruto._

He burst out laughing.

_**Still kind as ever I see. Heheh such a pathetic weakling when you left he blamed himself and came searching for you. **_He chuckled darkly. _**Look what ended up happening. He got caught and his demon injected into the very person he was looking for.**_

Tears started to form in my eyes. I clinched my hand into a fist blood dripping down my palms. I felt no pain for my whole body felt numb. I bit my lip trying to keep the tears from over flowing. I squeezed my eyes shut at a last attempt to keep the tears from freely flowing down my cheeks.

_**Why you crying your the reason for causing his death. Want me to show you. **_

My vision turned white then I light gray surrounded me. I was standing on a cobble stone bridge. The wind blew gently around causing the cherry blossoms to flurry around the town. Dotting the ground around me. I sound of clicking caught my attention. I turned to see it was me. I was wearing a white sun dress with red cherry blossoms on the bottom edge. I was c arrying dessert roses a few stray petals fell behind me. I bright smile was on my face. I slowed down spotting naruto.

_I don't see how-?_

_**Keep watching.**_ Is a ll the kyuubi said I could feel him smiling in the back of my mind.

"HEY! naruto" I stated running up to him. I bent over to catch my breath. He smiled happily at me he tilted his head ever so slightly. I stood up straight and petted one of the Light pink petals

"Hey naruto I was planing on visiting Gaara's grave, do you want to come" I said with the same smile my eyes look equally cheerful. His face hardened and I saw his jaw clench.

"No Sakura I don't." He glared darkly at me. His hand clenched into a tight fist making his knuckles white. I watched as I stepped back In shock.

"W-why not naruto?" I heard a slight stutter in my voice. My eyes glazed over making them selves read for the tears I knew were stinging my former self's eyes.

He looked down looking at the ground.

"It's seems that's the only thing we do anymore" I grasped the flower that I was petting my hand making sure not to crush it. His eyes softened.

"All we ever do is visit Gaara's grave" he sighed."Sakura you need to stop living in the past and see whats set out before you." I watched as he pulled me into a tight hug he buried his face into my hair. The precious flowers were crushed a few scattered on the ground. I watched at I pushed him back and look at him. Both our faces full of hurt.

"Naruto this is our friend were talking about how can you say that" tears began to fill to the brim. "I can't forget someone that was close to me." I quickly looked at his face I saw tears starting to form his eyes. His face turned into disgust.

_I hate him why does he always get her attention. Even when he's dead he's still first in her heart._

My eyes widened Naruto's voice echoed in my head.

_No matter what I'm second place. _Naruto looked at me tears ready to fall.

"Whatever wallow in your sorrow I don't care" he spat.

_Fine I understand you don't care about me._

"_No Naruto I do care about you!_I yelled out my arm out stretched trying to reach him.

**It's no use chile he can't hear you no one can.** I chased after him. I didn't care what the kyuubi said. I followed Naruto to an alley way. I was shocked when a trash can was shot towards me but it went right through me.

"DAMMIT!" he kicked over another trash can. "Why can't she see that I love her." Tears fell down his cheeks. In rage he punched the wall creating a giant crater. Blood dripped from his knuckles. He sighed.

"I might as well apologize." He walked towards where I was. The rain already started pouring down he started jogging. When he saw me he stopped. As the sky started parting. Causing a ray of light land on me I was walking towards the bridge a small pink flower held close to my chest. I placed it out it hung to the tips of my fingers desperately. Before finally fluttering in the wind gently landing in the river below. Swiftly running with the current. I heard me whisper those simple words.

"I won't forget you Gaara." I jumped when I heard I deep crackle turning I saw naruto running. The slow glimmering of tears followed him. They crashed loudly on the ground. Echoing through my head.

My hand shoot over my mouth as tears fell swiftly down my face. I rubbed my eyes as the vision slowly disappeared. From it's bright colors back to the dark and damp prison. I found myself in a warm embrace. My bindings gone. I gripped the persons shirt burying my face into their chest. My tears ,thoroughly soaking their shirt. As my body trembled in grief.

Hidan's POV

I I sighed as I carried food through the long hall ways. The smell of the food was very tempting. I stopped at the door and scratched the back of my head before I clutched the door handle. I took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door expecting to be lunged at again with a rock. I stopped and listened the room was silent. I opened the door completely with caution. Only to see she was still strapped down to the table. He body seemed stiff for a second I was afraid she was dead from the amount of blood that was on her I wouldn't doubt it. Also having three beasts now in here I wouldn't be surprised if she killed over. I relaxed when I saw her body relax with a loud sigh. I Couldn't help but smile. She glared daggers at me.

"Is this food drugged as well" She spat. I couldn't help but chuckle.

_Still full of fire I see._

"No this time it's drug free." I sat it on her chest and began to leave not thinking much about how she's suppose to eat.

"Is this some kind of new torture you bastard I can't eat with no hands." I heard her yell. I turned slowly an pressed the button. Nothing happened. And awkward silence followed after I pressed the button as if both of us waited for something to happen. I glared at the button and repetitively pushed it.

_Work...you...fucking...button. _I looked down and saw a key hole. I looked at Sakura awkwardly and smiled slight.

"Damn Pein must of locked it" I said pointing to a key hole next to the button. I sighed again.

"I'll be back" I said waving while walking away.

My foot steps echoed through the empty damp corridors I passed many empty rooms. The rooms were all badly damaged some were use for prisoners but they died a long while back. I smirked. All of them died by my hand for Jashin. Sakura entered my mind the thought of me sacrificing her made my stomach twist. The thought of her blood on my hands sickened me anymore. I growled a little. Scratching the back of my head.

I finally reached Pein's door. I knocked loudly.

"Hey! Pein you fucking forgot to unlock the button I need the key." I waited for an answer but nothing but silence. I banged on the door harder. Still silence awaited me. I was about to open the door when the keys were slid under the door.

I sighed and grabbed the key. And headed back. I sighed as I spotted Deidara and Sasori fighting again over art.

I sighed pushing them out of the way making Deidara fall on top of Sasori. I smiled when I heard a girlish yelp.

Again I was in the empty halls. The walls creaked this time when I cam by. The rooms had a eerie glow.

This made me wall faster through the halls. My feet clicked even louder in the halls. My eyes widened when I reached the door holding Sakura.

It was overflowing with chakra. Slamming the door open I saw Sakura on the floor clutching her arms. Tears streamed down her face. I stepped into the room only to be jumped on. I was painfully knocked the ground. She grabbed my shirt pulling me closer. Her tears wetting my shirt. I awkwardly pat her on back. She trembled in my arms. My instincts told me to holder her closer. I blushed when she nuzzled my chest.

"Hey what the fuck are you pull-" I stopped when I saw she was asleep. I sighed. Looking at here face I smiled a little. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I brushed a few strands of her pink locks behind her ear. She sighed and tugged on my shirt. I blushed even more when she brushed against me. I grabbed her shoulders to shake her awake but she wasn't having any of it. She grabbed my neck and pulled me closer...If that was possible.

**MU HAHAHHAHAHAH :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE I'll give you you cookies.**

***goes into kitchen and makes cookies* Also I'll give you pocky?**


	10. A thousand tears i cry

The warmth and comfort was soothing. It made me slightly hum with happiness. It was easy to drift through dreams. No more nightmares. No more pain. I hope I can always that way.

_**S-Sakura**_ whispered Necomata.

**You can't hold us …..You will break soon** Shukaku said roughly his voice sounding even weaker than Necomata's. This made my eyes shoot open, and my heart began to race.

_W-wait wha- _a sudden jolt of pain erupted from my stomach. Making it twist and turn. I screamed loudly. I felt my flesh slowly peel off. The burning sensation of all three of them slowly escaping. I felt my teeth lengthening a great deal. Along with my fingernails. The smell of blood flooded my nostrils, and I clenched harder on the object in front of me. It trembled underneath my grasp. I shrieked in pain that burst inside of me.

"SAKURA" the object screamed. I opened my eyes again. To see Hidan's eyes widened, his hand over the wound on his shoulder.

"H-hid-" another burst of pain waved through me. I felt power and rage surging quickly through my veins I thought they were going to burst. I felt the room shake and the rocks crash around me. I crawled out the ruble.

A kunai suddenly embedded it's self into my shoulder. I glared at the person who threw it. I didn't care who threw it I was going to rip them to shreds. I charged at them claws drawn out. My six tails following me. Sand followed after me trying to fuse with my skin but it disintegrated when it reached my skin. Causing crackling ring through the clearing. I felt a force try to push me back. But with ease I broke through it. The orange nin seemed surprised and glared at me. His hands moved quickly as I lunged at him. Claws extended to rip his throat out. My claws barley grazed his skin when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I shrieked in rage. A katana hit my back making blood well up in my mouth. I felt a sharp blade hit my back twist deeper inside of me making me fall to the ground it. Piercing through my stomach. I grabbed the blade an ripped it out forward grunting when the handle made the gash bigger. I felt my body healing slowly bi I knew at this rate either the injuries or the strain of the beast will kill me. But no matter I bolted towards a red head.

I clawed my way through the puppets their wood shattering on the slightest contact to my chakra. The red heads eyes widened as I grabbed his throat. I shattered his neck and tossed his head aside. Ripping out his heart container it combusted in my hands. I felt something snake around my whole body. I let out a burst of chakra throwing it back. Turning I bared my fangs. The masked nin glared at me. His stitches ready for action. I didn't get to attack him before I was knocked to the ground by a jolt of chakra. I glared at my attacker a smirk played on his lips.

"Kisame" I spat at he kicked me I snarled getting up but he slammed his foot on my spine twisting his heel on my spine. I cried in pain. I felt as Kakuzu's stitches penetrated my skin. They pinned me to the ground. I slowly raised my head ignoring the pain. I grabbed Kakuzu's leg and ripped it off. Blood splattered my hair and face as I started to stand up again. Kisame growled swinging his sword towards me. I jumped back but I knew I wouldn't make it so I threw my arms in the air waiting for the sword to make contact with my chakra. But nothing no pain. Opening my eyes I was utterly shocked. I saw Hidan standing before me his scythe blocking Kisame's sword . My eyes widened.

"Hidan" I whispered. silence filled my ears. The sound of his blood droplets rang in my ears. I looked to see he also had a multiple stab woulds no doubtfully from Kakuzu stitches.

_Why isn't his wounds healing._ _He was suppose to be immortal at least that's what the bingo book said._

He looked at me.

"You okay Sakura" he smirked at me. I nodded for a moment. The demon chakra slowly fading.

"Why are you helping me? Your suppose to be helping your team mates not the prisoner." I yelled at him tears burning my eyes.

"Because" he grunted still holding Kisame's blade at bay. "isn't that what friends are fucking for."

"Cut it out we barley know each other" I screamed tears finally flowing freely down my face. He stopped and threw Kisame's sword back causing him to stumble on and land on his ass.

"We lets say I consider you a friend because you treated me better than these shits. Also why do you think I was the one who brought you food everyday that little shit Pein refused to let me feed you but I didn't listen to that bastards orders and feed you anyway. "

A flash of blonde caught my eye. I jump at it grabbing a kunai near by. I stabbed the blond only again to be knocked down.

"Dammit ass holes" I glared at them grabbing my side breathing heavily. Pein, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, and the blue hair chick all surround me.

"I guess the power was too much for you." Pein said.

"What should we do Pein it's impossible to take out any of the nine tailed beasts without killing the rest." said the blue hair chicks hair.

Something hit my head turning Kakuzu was smirking. I looked down in horror as I saw Hidan's head right next to my leg. His eyes were clouded and blood was dripping from his mouth. My eyes widened even more. I grabbed the head close to my chest and began to sob.

"**Hey mine name's Hidan heh your first person brave enough to cuss me out"**

"**friends" **words from when he talked to me rang in my ears. Though their were not many friends repeated in my mind.

_You were the first friend in so long._ I sobbed harder. _You were my first person to treat me as a human being after Gaara left. Not even Kankuro and Tamari forgave me for his death. _I felt my the chakra run through my veins even faster with each beat of my heart. I curled up in a tight ball waiting for the killing bow.

Pein raised his hand ready to crush the young konoichi. When the power became to great. In a flash of light everything slowly disintegrated. The beast could not escape for the release was to great destroy them and their host. And anything within a ten mile radius. The deaths of all of them was tragic not even their ashes remained.

Jashin chuckled at the pound watching his doing unfold. He waved his hand over the water making the image murky.

"Jashin-sama Jashin-sama why did you kill one of your most trusted followers." the servant said with a huff her cheeks slightly puffed out. Jashin chuckled.

"Because he's no use for me now" the girl growled making him chuckle again.

"Like I said he's no use for me now if he would of continued to live he would of stepped down from his duties as a loyal Jashinest. But I do take pity on their souls all of them maybe if their was more pain they would of lived a little...happier. But if I could make the young girl miserable it may work out."

"Wait so this means your going to revive him" the girl asked happily. Jashin waved his hand lazily.

"Perhaps Shiko perhaps" he grinned.

**Last chapter :D look at profile quetion to get a surprise**


	11. SEQUAL

_**Author note: yo I'm going to make a sequel :3 hhehehe HIGHSCHOOL STYLE 3 this is a preview.**_

Prologue

"Mommy Daddy why do Necomata Shukaku Kyuubi fight a lot" her mother and father look at her curiously.

"what are you talking about honey. I never heard those names before" her mother said scooping her up in her arms.

"Their in my head mommy they talk to me all the time." I giggle. Her mother looked at her husband.

"You don't think..." the father nodded.

"Come on Sakura were going to take a little trip." her mother set her down and Sakura's father grabbed her hand.

"Where we going daddy." her father smiled weakly at her grabbing his gun. And taking me out the door and into the woods. I smiled happily at a bird pecking at the ground. It landed on my hand.

"Daddy daddy loo-" I turned to see the barrel of the gun aimed at my head.

"Daddy what are you doing" I cried I asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Sakura." he pulled the trigger. In realization I squeezed my eyes shut the blast ringed in my ears. Pain erupted into my arm making me cry out in pain. I fell to my knees and looked up. My daddy disappeared without a sight, or a sound. Blood splattered across the ground everywhere. I clutched my leg. blood gushed out at an agonizing pace. I gasped out my blood burned like fire. Grabbing my left I looked at it. The blood wrapped around my right arm splitting and running down my back. I felt it bury it's self into my flesh. It slithered and ripped through my flesh. Lighting my skin on fire. I watched as it took shape on my flesh. The blood turning a bright yellowish orange like a hot coals. It slowly died down revealing tattoos. I could only see the one's on my arms from where I was. My left arm was of my friend Necomata her lines were purple and black. Her eyes seem to shine brightly. And she looked ready to pounce her claws extended towards the skin. One of her tails wrapped down into my palm the other wrapped up and around my neck. I looked at my right arm it was Shukaku his colors were blue and tan. He looked happy and blood thirst he was sitting down laid back. His eyes seemed to pierce anyone who dared to look upon him. I saw his tail wrap all the way down to my fingertips. I didn't have to look at my back to know kyuubi was burned into my back. The black and red scar probably covered my shoulder blades. Just glancing at my legs I saw two of his tails wrapped around my legs. I staggered to stand up. I held my arm. Though the wound sewed it's self back together. But the pain still was there. I held onto a tree trunk and continued on my way trying to reach my house where mommy and daddy were going to be...I hope.

**Yeah yeah I know it's a weird prologue/ preview but this is my idea.**


End file.
